


Away From Me

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Nana
Genre: INDEFINITE HIATUS, Nana's disappearance, Spoilers, maybe Nobu/Hachi, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arai brings word of Nana Osaki's most recent whereabouts. As it appears - Nana O. may have a child of her own. Will she agree to meet up with the 707 gang or has she abandoned her friends for good? A what-if based on where the manga was put on hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, Hachi...I wonder how you are right now? Are you thinking of me? When I think back...maybe I could have returned to 707 after Ren died, but at that time...I was selfish...

Arai watched as his lens focused on the woman with long, blond hair as she peered out her apartment window on Drury Lane*. Her steely blue eyes were dark, deep in thought, and alone. In the background, on the floor her could see a young girl with short black hair and huge blue-gray eyes. He snapped a few pictures and returned to the meal that sat before him on the dingy cafe table.

"Anna and Akahana Beverly**, huh?" he mumbled as he finished the peach cobbler in front of him. He stood, the check in hand and went back inside the restaurant. He paid quickly before returning to his black Benz. He climbed into the driver's seat and leaned back as he thumbed through his cellphone, stopping on the name "Komatsu." He hit call and waited.

–

Nana Komatsu was playing with her daughter, Satsuki, when the phone rang. She let it ring once, then twice before answering. Satsuki watched with curious brown eyes as her mother's hand flew to her mouth and tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Really? You're sure its her Arai-san?" Hachi inquired through her sobs. She then smiled a few moments later, mumbled a thank you and hung up.

Satsuki tilted her head and asked, "What is it mama?" Hachi stroked her daughter's head and sighed in content. "Mama's friend, Nana, we know for sure where she is." Satsuki grinned, threw her hands up and squealed in excitement.

"Where, mama, where?" She pulled on Hachi's sleeve in excitement.

"In London," her mother replied.

"With papa, and bubby?" She asked, eyes widening as her mom nodded half-heartedly.

–

Yasu blew out a stream of cherry-scented smoke just as his phone went off with a text message. He blinked in disbelief as he read it.

TO: Yasu, Shin, Nobuo

From: Nana K.

Subject: Nana in London – confirmed.

Message: I had to tell you as soon as Arai called me. Nana is living in London under the name Anna Beverly on Drury Lane. Apparently, she may also have a daughter! (^_^) Meet me at 707 tonight!

Miu watched as Yasu stood, his chair clattering to the floor. She stood as well, "What is it?" Yasu gave a small smile, "We're going to apartment 707 tonight."

"I thought you only went once a year?" She questioned.

"Tonight is special." he replied before grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

The three ex-Blast members and Miu stood before the door, bracing themselves as Nobuo reached for the door. Just then it swung open to reveal Hachi, wearing a genuine smile for the first time in years.

\--  
*- Drury Lane – for a time in their life Simon John Ritchie(Sid Vicious) and his mother lived on Drury Lane.

** - Anne Beverly was the name of Sid Vicious's mother. Nana is using things she and Ren loved.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you plan to do, Komatsu-san?" Miu asked from her position beside Yasu at the small white table. Hachi sat cross-legged on the floor, her daughter curled in her lap. "I want to go to London. I will work hard...even if its painful, I have to see Nana again." Her brown eyes were full of excitement and worry. She wasn't sure what other options existed. But out there somewhere, Nana was hurting all alone...

Nobu nodded quietly, fiddling with the frayed edge of his shirt sleeve. Shin glanced down at his cellphone, smiling slightly. "I have a better idea. There is someone in London...who may be able to get Nana back for us."

Yasu's brow furrowed, "Shin...I thought you and Reira weren't seeing each other." His tone was stern, much like that of a father. 

"We aren't...I mean, she is super happy in her current situation, I guess. We're still allowed to be friends." Shin argued, fingers flying over his cellphone buttons. 

TO: Layla

From: Shin

Subject: A favor, please?

Message: Nana Osaki is in London. Her name is Anna Beverly. We will do anything to get her back to Japan. Please...help? <3 Shin

He smiled as he hit send and awaited a response. Aside from Satsuki, he was the youngest in the room. He had mellowed out somewhat after everything... But nonetheless, he still had a beautifully childish smile. 

\--

They had been sitting in a small studio...she would only sing for Ren now. Reira's phone buzzed. Her eyes flicked to the screen and she stood suddenly. Takumi looked up at her, eyes narrowed in a cold and questioning expression. 

"Where are you going?" Ren asked, his large brown eyes full of wonder. Reira reached down, patting the little boy's head. It was so odd how much he resembled her ex-band mate and friend. "I'm going out for a bit," she muttered quietly. Drury Lane was not far away at all. It wasn't far at all, in fact. She stepped out the door, hearing Takumi shout after her but she ignored him for once. She had felt guilt for so long...Guilt over Ren Honjou's accident... Guilt over Nana Osaki's disappearance and guilt over BLAST falling apart. 

She walked out to Takumi's Royce, spinning the key ring around her delicate finger, giggling. She opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, speeding off towards the apartment building on the Drury Lane block. It was a large building stretching towards the sky. She parked the car and removed the keys from the ignition before stepping from the car. She pulled open a large glass door and stepped inside. 

There was a woman in the lobby area, Reira stepped up to her desk and offered an award-winning smile. "Is Anna Beverly in?"

"And you are?" the old woman asked, pushing up her black catlike glasses along her thin nose.

"An old friend," Reira replied, giving her most charming and radiant smile she could muster.

"Room 701," the elderly woman growled, coughing into a fist before piercing Reira with her beady stare. Reira smiled more, thanked her, and turned away towards the staircase. She didn't mind stairs but seven floors...She supposed it was better than any elevator this small apartment complex could offer. And safer. She took the 7 flights of stairs rather quickly, gaining speed the higher she climbed. As she walked onto the main area of floor 7, she looked around. Her eyes scanned the scenery closely. The white wallpaper was faded with age and old smoke. The carpet looked like it had once been red but was now more of a brown color with many stains caused from God-only-knew-what. The walls smelled musty and homey, in almost a good way. She closed her eyes, breathing in the musky smell.

She opened her eyes, turning to her right to see room seven-zero-one. She raised her hand and tapped the door three times rather softly. "One minute," called a soft, husky voice from inside the small apartment.

\--

Anna had just gotten her little girl to sleep when she heard a soft knock on the door. 'Probably just a church go-er' she thought to herself as she pushed back her long platinum colored hair. She opened the door and froze. Her heart dropped to her knees. Staring back at her were two large, brown eyes under a flow of light brunette curls. She felt sick...the last time she had seen this woman was at her fiance's funeral. The reason he died was to go see this woman. Anger, sadness, hatred, and confusion filled her all at once. Her stomach churned and before she could stop herself, she slapped Reira hard across the cheek. A moment later, she collapsed to her knees, long fingers covering her mouth and stifling loud sobs. Each cry made her body shake and quiver. She looked more than ever like she would shatter into a million pieces. 

Reira looked down at her, a thin hand holding her red cheek. "Osaki-san...I am so sorry..." Reira whispered.

"Why? Why did he have to die and leave us so alone? Why...why for YOU? Why..."she sobbed, running for the bathroom, feeling sicker. Reira ran after her. Nana collapsed before the toilet, sobbing and wretching softly. Reira knelt beside her, rubbing her back softly in an attempt to console the woman.

After Nana had emptied the contents of her stomach, she stood shakily. "Osaki-san..." Reira began again, trying to help Nana into the living room and onto the couch.

"It's Nana..." Nana mumbled softly, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. She hadn't looked Reira in the eyes since opening the door. She wasn't sure if she could... 

"I...shouldn't have come here today..." Reira insisted, looking towards the door. "its just...they...Shin...he asked me to...because that reporter Arai-san. He told Komatsu-san where you were...and they just want to see you again...if you like though, I will say that it was a false lead."

Gray eyes widened at the mention of those names. Guilt and sadness shot through her like an electric current. "It's been...6 years hasn't it?" Nana asked quietly, looking hurt and sad. She wasn't sure if she could face them again. How could they ever want to see her? She had abandoned them after all. And yet, Reira was sitting on the couch beside her, asking her to come back. The irony of it all was almost too much. 

"Why...did you leave?" Reira daringly asked. She knew the question could possibly cause more harm than good. But she needed to know...Everyone needed answers. They had waited so long. 

"I...was drowning in Tokyo. I couldn't return to Hokkaido. There's no way I could go back there without him... The pressure in tokyo was far too much. The record company wanted me to go solo...Shin was in jail...Ren was...was with you..."

"No!" Reira stood, "Nothing happened between Ren and I. He was helping me, I didn't want to sing anymore...so he tried helping me through it..."

Nana looked at Reira, eyes wide at hearing this for the first time ever. Reira? She had wated to quit singing... But why? Nana's mind could hardly imagine it. There was no way that this woman whom she felt inferior to has wanted to quit. "I also left because...I was scared. When Ren died...he left me with...a gift. I never thought I could get pregnant on the pill, and he always wanted kids...Now it's just Akahana and myself."

Reira looked down, placing her hands on her stomach, thinking of the secret child she was carrying. She wasn't exactly sure if she would be a good mother but she was happy to be carrying the child nonetheless. Three months prior herself and Shin had met up again and couldn't help but to make love. She thought that once she was with Takumi she would have been happy but she was more miserable than ever. Shin provided solace; he truly understood her. He treated her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, unlike Takumi who still only saw her as a tool. 

"There are things I want to tell you, Nana-san. I want to catch you up on what has happened in the past few years. If only you will listen and maybe agree to come back to Tokyo with myself, I will pay to get you back."

"I'm all ears," Nana crossed her legs, one knee over the other and sat forward, motioning Reira to sit in the black recliner opposite her. It felt so odd to her, sitting here like this with the singer of her former rival band, catching up like old friends. She felt like laughing but stayed silent...waiting on Reira to fill her in on everything.


End file.
